Fazzy Fredbear
Fazzy Fredbear is Freddy Fazbear's goofy and loveable cousin! While at first glance he may look just like Freddy, there are a few notable differences. Appearance Fazzy has a slightly lighter fur color than Freddy, his eyes are also green instead of being blue. He also does not wear a bowtie or top hat, instead favoring to wear a striped party hat. Backstory Fazzy was originally an animatronic at Fredbear's family diner, he and his cousin, Freddy were the main animatronics featured there. The restaurant was closed and Fazzy, along with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, were all in extreme disrepair. Fazzy's voicebox was damaged in this incident, and he was the only animatronic who never received a "Toy" remodel. The owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza couldn't afford a toy remake for Fazzy so they used his old model instead, though he was only used once, at the final birthday party the place had. In the next reopening of Freddy's, Fazzy was used a lot more than in the second incarnation, though still not as much as the first, he was no longer the co-main star, Bonnie was the one who took that role. Fazzy was only programmed to walk around the dining area and wish the children a happy day, but we all know that animatronics in Freddy's hardly ever listen to their programming, don't we? Anyhow, Fazzy would stand in for Freddy if he ever needed repairing, much to the annoyance of Bonnie. Relationships Freddy Fazbear Fazzy and Freddy have a sort of friendly rivalry, ever since the original location opened up, the two have always had competition between them, constantly asking the children which of the two they liked better. Freddy was the favorite of the children (Which is why the place changed from Fredbear's to Freddy's) and Fazzy was favored by the staff. Bonnie Bunny Bonnie doesn't like Fazzy, he doesn't really know exactly why, but he assumes that it must be in his programming. Fazzy himself has no problem with Bonnie, other than the fact that Bonnie took Fazzy's spot as the co-main animatronic. Chica Chicken Fazzy and Chica don't really interact much, but when they do, it's never usually a bad interactment. Sometimes, Chica doesn't like to hear Fazzy's name, while other times she is intruiged by whatever he happens to be doing. People assume she has a crush on him, but she constantly denies this. Foxy the Pirate Fazzy and Foxy are best friends, Foxy usually refers to Fazzy as his "First Mate", instead of what he calls the other animatronics (Landlubbers). They can sometimes be seen in Pirate Cove, disscussing their strategy for the night ahead. The two have shown some signs of incredible team work, sometimes even going for both doors at the same time. Golden Freddy Fazzy has a massive hatred for Golden Freddy, he believes that Golden Freddy is secretly working with the guard to disable the animatronics, the others laugh at this theory though, but Fazzy still believes that he is at least partly correct. In-Game Fazzy made his debut in some DLC for FNaF 1. He is a very unpredictable animatronic to deal with, he can go to the office through both doors and he can also go into any room he pleases (Even Pirate Cove) at almost any time, he has a tendency to goof off from his current goal, however, sometimes going to annoy Freddy instead of catching the security guard. His first appearance is in Night 4 and he is extremely active. He is set to appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: New, though his movements won't be as erratic as they were in his original appearance. Trivia *Strangley, sometimes when Fazzy attacks, he uses Golden Freddy's scream instead of the standard one. This is thought to be a glitch *Fazzy and Foxy are the only animatronics who can be in a room at the same time (Excluding the show stage and the office) *Fazzy used to wear a bowtie, it was removed from him by management due to it being "Too unoriginal and too similar to Freddy." Fazzy can actually be seen with his bowtie in the background of the 5th Night's paycheck, though strangely, not on Night 6's paycheck or night 7's pink slip. This probably a simple error that slipped past the testing phase. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics